


A Night at Fangtasia

by InLoveWithEric



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Complete, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithEric/pseuds/InLoveWithEric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie was not one to go into a club, especially alone.  Encouraged by her friend and owner, Pam, to come and have some fun, she finally goes.  What is in store for Sookie in a Night at Fangtasia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at Fangtasia

**Author's Note:**

> A One-Shot little fun story. Hope you enjoy it.

Walking into the club, I make a beeline for the only seat I see at the bar. Climbing into it, I look around. God I hate coming to these places alone. Well, okay, I hate coming to these places, period. But Amelia and Pam said I would be safe and assured me I would have fun.

Yeah, fun. In a bar on a Saturday night, who doesn’t have fun? Or at least that is what Pam had said to me and Amelia agreed.

Amelia and Pam have been in an exclusive relationship for the last ten years. God, it’s been so long. Amelia and I were roommates since freshman year. First we started in the dorms and LSU and decided that come hell or high water, we would find an apartment the following year. Both of us hated the dorms with its loud music, drunken parties oh and let’s not forget the communal showers. Oh so not fun. I had come on scholarship so my tuition was taken care of. Between what I had saved working since I was old enough to and my share of my parent’s estate, I had enough to live at school. In fact, with living off campus, I would have more than enough to last the next few years.

We met Pam when we put an ad on the bulletin board looking for an apartment and a third to share the rent. Pamela was a junior and had just lost her two roommates, Felicia and Robert and was looking for new ones. When she called, we immediately made plans to meet with her the following day.

To say that the apartment was beautiful was an understatement. Her father had contractors he knew convert an old warehouse into condos creating a beautiful two story penthouse for his daughter. The only catch of her having the place was that she needed to find roommates. Not to curb the cost, this was well below market price, but to get Pam to make friends. Her father, a well-known archeologist, had been overseas on one dig or another for most of Pam and her sibling’s lives. They were all homeschooled and the only friends that Pam had were her family and those men on the digs. It made for a very shy and standoffish Pam. Her father wanted to fix that.

So, to make a long story short, we moved in and two years later, Pam and Amelia became a couple. They have been together ever since.

After graduation, I got my teaching degree and got a job in Shreveport working at the high school. Amelia got into Marketing and Pam had a wonderful idea to open a business. It took her a few years, but five years after graduation, she opened the doors to Fangtasia. I know hokey but it has really been doing well. I’ll admit, the campiness of it is a little much. But between the old B monster movie motif, the Blood shots and Fang Whiskey on tap, she really pulls in the college crowd. Not to mention that the hit thing for the last few years has been all things Vampire. So it really is a great place.

So, here I sit in a red halter dress and matching stilettos (that Amelia picked out, mind you) waiting to have some fun. Fun, yeah. I feel like I’ve got a neon sign over my head with an arrow pointing to my cleavage and my who-ha. Fun, I’m a walking toy tonight.

I himmed and hawed about going out tonight. I really wanted to stay home and relax. I wanted a bottle of wine and soft music. Maybe a long soak in my oversized garden tub. Yeah, that still sounds like heaven. But everyone I loved insisted I needed a night out.

Okay, so I have a busy life. So, I usually spend Saturday night cleaning something, washing something or crashing on the couch with a quart of chunky monkey. I like my life. But the girls thought I needed some excitement. Yeah, I’m not old, but I’m not a teenager anymore either. My nights barhopping are over. Not that they would lsten, mind you. Once the two of them get something in their head, there is no changing it.

Not that I’m a prude. I like going out. I like having fun. I had promised them that I would come out, have fun and not think about anything but the here and now. Right, my mind is always three steps ahead of everything and my here and now usually has come and went before I know it. But I was bound and determined to give this my best shot and just go with the night. Closing my eyes for a moment, I concentrate on the beat of the song and let it flow through me until I am moving to it. Opening them, I put a smile on my face and wait my turn to order a drink.

The bartender, who has a sort of scary thing going all on his own, comes over to ask me what I want. When I place my order for a gin and tonic, he nods and goes off to make it. When he comes back, I reach into my handbag to pay for it when I see movement beside me that makes me just a little. I don’t have time to say anything before the guy starts talking.

“The lady’s drink is on me.” I hear from my left. Regaining my composure, I turn to see a dark haired man with a wave in the front reminiscent of the 1950’s looking at me with a very earie smile. I take him in quickly. Okay, I may be a little over dressed for a theme bar, but this guy is definitely underdressed. I take in his tan chinos, white button down and brown suede shoes. He looks to be in his early to mid-thirties. Definitely not the type of guy you would expect to find in this place. Granted, being thirty….ugh, yeah, going to be thirty one soon, I have to admit, I don’t belong here either. But my friend owns the place. So that gives me a pass. If he knew Pam, I would know. He so doesn’t look like anyone I’ve ever seen her with. Personally, he looks like he would be more at home in a coffee shop or one of the fancy baristas then here. Doesn’t this guy have any friends that like him enough to tell him that this outfit is so not a ‘pick up a girl in a bar’ outfit.

“Excuse me?” I ask him, trying to be polite.

“I would like to buy you the drink.” He says to me.

“Ummm, well no thank you Mr….”

“Compton, Bill Compton,” he says with another smirk that makes my skin crawl. “But please, call me Bill.”

I try for my teacher smile. The one I put on at one in the afternoon when my classes have been one mess after another. “No thank you, Mr. Compton,” I say ignoring his offer to call him by his first name. “I can pay for my own drink.”

I go to pull out the money and Bill leans a little closer. “Now that isn’t a very lady like thing to do.” He says. The closer he gets the more whiskey I can smell on his breath.

“What do you mean?” I ask him.

“I mean, I asked to buy you a drink and you should accept.” He says and goes to pay the bartender.

A hand comes out of nowhere from the other side of me, grabbing Mr. Compton’s in his grasp.

“I believe the lady said no thank you.” He says to him.

Compton pulls out of the man’s grasp. “What’s it to you?” He tries to sound menacing. It doesn’t work.

“When a lady says no, she means no.” The stranger to the right says to me.

“I was only trying to be friendly. She looked all alone and she is one of the most beautiful creatures I’ve ever seen.” Compton says the last trying to capture my eye.

“She said no,” my stranger to the right says. I haven’t looked at him yet. I have to admit, that the voice is doing things to me. I am almost afraid to look at him. The only thing I can see out of the corner of my eye is that he is wearing black jeans and damn are they cut nice on him. Ugh, Sookie, concentrate.

“Well, fine,” Compton says pulling his hand away and grabbing his money off the bar. Without even an apology or a good-bye, Bill Compton walks off to parts unknown. I say good riddance but to say it outloud would be very rude indeed. So I just sigh and let my shoulders fall. I hadn’t even realized I was tense until the wired scrawny man left. Is this how I always react to unwanted advances? When wa the last time I received an unwanted advance? Hell, did I know when someone was advancing on me? So many questions and now is so not the time to be answering them.

“Are you alright?” The stranger asks me. I slowly turn to look at him. I start by just glancing at his very nice jeans. But soon will myself to look up. I turn fully to look at him and proceed to follow his jeans to his blood read button down that is very nicely draped over a perfect looking chest. God, I want to rub my hands all over that chest. Stop it SOOKIE. I growl at myself and will my eyes up until I am looking into the eyes of a Norse god. Oh my stars, is he beautiful. I have never seen any man with more crystal blue eye. They look like the ocean on a beautiful November morning. You could get lost in those eyes.

I nod to him and he smiles. The smile brightens up his face and makes him look more like a god than before. “I didn’t mean to intrude. It just looked like you were having some trouble.”

I smile back at him but I haven’t found my voice yet. God, what’s wrong with me? You are looking into the face of the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen, that’s what.

“I’m Eric,” He says to me.

He reaches his hand out and I take it. I have no idea if we stand with our hands clasped for a second, minute, hour or year. It feels like eternity and ends much too soon.

“So…Sookie.” I say to him.

He smiles at me. “That is a beautiful name.” He says. Would you mind very much if I ask you to dance?

I nod as he takes me by both hands and helps me down from the stool. I’m not short, but not tall either. I’m about five foot five. With the heels, I’m probably close to five-eight. But this man still towers over me. Leading me to the dance floor, the song changes to something slow, I know the song. It’s been on the radio a lot lately and my students have been playing it over and over again. I don’t know all the words, but it’s nice.

When the song is over, I find myself not wanting to let him go. When I look up into his eyes, I see that he’s got the same look in his eyes that I know is in mine. Without a word, he guides me over to an empty table on the side of the dance floor. Far enough away so the music isn’t making us shout, but close enough that we can see each other in the low lights. It hadn’t occurred to me that some of the table and booths are so far off the dance floor that they are almost in complete darkness.

“So what brings you here tonight, Eric?” I ask him with a smile. “After all, you don’t look like you could be in college.”

He laughs. “No, it’s been a few years since then.” He says. “I was asked to come by a few friends but,” he looks around. “They aren’t here.”

“Hmm,” I say to him and return his smile. “I was asked to come by some friends too.”

The waitress comes over and Eric orders us another round. Since I didn’t drink my first drink, this one is a welcome site.

We sit awhile longer talking about what we do for a living, where we grew up other things people talk about while getting to know each other. He tells me he’s a lawyer and works with his two friends who he went to school with. I find out that he’s three years older than me and has been working quite a lot lately on a big case but it finally finished earlier in the week and he was hoping to come out and celebrate. I tell him about my students and classes I teach. He seems really interested in the creative writing class I teach and asks a lot of questions about it. That too is my favorite class and I speak about the seven seniors I have and the talent they possess.

“I swear, Eric,” I say. “They really have talent. I’ve got a friend that is willing to read their work and I think a few of them could get published.”

He tells me that he can tell just by the way I speak about my classes how much I love teaching. His compliment makes me blush and look down. Squeezing my hand, he forces me to look up at him. When my eyes meet his I swear they are swimming in blue fire.

I look away and take a sip of my drink. Not because I’m uncomfortable, but because if I don’t, I may end up jumping him right there on the table.

With each set of questions he moves closer to me. I trace the line of my neckline a few times with my finger. But it’s more out of self-consciousness from how my boobs look in it than anything else. But I find Eric watching my hand and then looking up at me. I swear that look would send me to my end faster than anything else. Soon, Eric looks up toward the DJ booth and smiles.

Looking back at me, he gives me smoldering look that I thought only appear in my trashy summer reading romance novels. Yes, I teach English but I still like a fun read every once in a while.

“Dance with me.” He says. This time it’s not a question but more of a demand. The song begins and I quickly look up at him to meet his eyes looking directly at me.

Someone like you is one of my favorite songs. Okay, it is my favorite song.

Pulling me close, I melt into his arms. I know that if I die tomorrow, his arms would be my heaven.

As the song continues, he sings a few lines into my ear.

Someone like you  
Make it all worth while  
Someone like you  
Keep me satisfied  
Someone exactly like you.

The rest of the song, he pulls back and looks right into my eyes. I can’t look away. I feel like I’m looking directly into the sun but not able to look away. Everyone around us melts away and it’s only him. My personal god, my sun, my warmth my everything.

When the song ends, he looks right at me. “Leave with me.” He says. Again, it isn’t a request or a question. I nod my acceptance as he walks out of the bar without saying a word.

We walk through the parking lot. There are a half a dozen cars that can be his. We stop at a black BMW and he hits the button to unlock the doors. Opening it for me I move to walk past him but am stopped by his strong arms wrapping around me again. I look up to question him when his mouth attaches itself to mine.

Okay correction, his eyes can make me climax. But his mouth, well that can make me euphoric.

Licking my lower lip for entrance, I give it to him and he soon consumes my mouth without much hesitation. Just before I feel like I’m going to pass out from lack of oxygen, Eric pulls back and looks directly into my eyes.

“I wanted to do that since I saw you sit down at the bar.” He says in a half whisper, half growl.

The growl sends another shock down to my girly parts. Hmmm, do people know that there is a sound a man can make that can cause orgasm? If they don’t they should. Hell, bottle that and sell it. You would make a fortune.

I smile at him. “I…I wanted you to do that too.” I say in a raspy voice.

The sound of my voice must have done something to him because he growls once more and dives into my neck; kissing and caressing down my collarbone. Okay, bottle his growl and oh god, patent his touch. This man is a sex on legs.

I let out a whimper when I feel his fingers on my ribs just to the side of my breasts. Hearing the sound, Eric pulls back and looks at me. “If I don’t stop now, I am going to take you in the parking lot.”

At this point, he could take me anywhere he wanted as long as he takes me. I’m about to say that to him, when he pushes back and motions me to the car. The sudden absence of his touch feels awful. I want to wrap him around me again and never let him ago. I can tell by the look he gives me he knows what I’m thinking.

“Don’t worry, beauty,” he says to me. “We’ll be at our destination soon.”

I sigh and nod as I climb into the car. Closing the door, I swear he runs to his side and jumps in. Starting the car he pulls out of the parking lot and heads east.

I’m about to ask him where he’s going when he reaches over the console and places his rather large hand on the skin just below where my skirt rests. Okay, so the skirt rose up a little when I got in and I’ve yet to pull it down. So sue me.

Eric moves his hand a little higher and higher until he reaches the top of my thigh highs. Again, he lets out a growl that goes straight to my core. When he starts to rub his finger over the top lace, I swear, I melt.

I throw my head back at his touch and I let out a little moan.

“God, that is sexy.” He says. I look over at him and see that we are at a red light and he’s looking at me. The blue of his eyes again have gone to fire and I can see the desire written over his face.

The light changes and Eric keeps playing with the lace as he races through the streets of Shreveport. I am too far gone in his touch to care about our destination or his speed. In fact, if he could fly us that would still be too slow.

Soon, we are pulling into a garage and before I can say anything, Eric is out of the car, pulling me out and into his arms. Kissing me like he’s a man who has been lost in a desert and I’m his first drink, I am lost again in his kiss.

I have no idea how, but he gets us in the house and into a bedroom before I can even think. I don’t care. Pam and Amelia wanted me to have fun and this is a goddamn carnival. Hell, this is a trip to the moon.

Eric lays me down on the bed and takes no time climbing up and laying his body on mine. Kissing me again, I can feel him against m and know that he’s as excited as I am. Spreading my legs a little, I give him a place to rest between my thighs as my nails rake over the outside of his shirt. His hands come up the side of my breasts and start to gently brush over them. The combination of his kiss, his hands and his weight on my pushes a gasp out of me at all the sensations. Eric uses my reaction to start kissing down my cheek and moves toward my neck. I can feel his smile as uses his lips, tongue and teeth to tease my skin.

Again, I lose time because somehow, he has undone the top of my dress and lowering the straps to expose my breasts. He stops his ministration for a moment and I open my eyes to look at him.

The look on his face puzzles me. I am about to ask him what’s wrong when his face breaks out in an expression that is somewhere between heart stopping and heart wrenching.

“You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.” He says to me. “God you’re perfect.”

He looks up into my eyes. “I…I want to make you mine.” He says.

I say the only thing I can. “Please.”

Eric moves back in for a kiss, while I pull at his shirt. I figure if I’m topless he needs to be too. He helps me and soon, I’m looking at a set of pecks and abs that would make the Statue David pale in comparison. Tracing every inch of him with my fingertips I hear Eric growl again. But this time it’s at my touch.

“You are magnificent,” I say as I lean up to kiss his chest. I lay soft kisses on him as he uses my new position to continue taking off my dress. When I lean back, he pulls away to remove the garment.

Kneeling back on his heels, He looks down at my body now only clothed in my skimpy little thong (thank you Amelia) and thigh highs.

“God, if I die right now, I’ll know an angel in heaven when I see one,” he says just above a whisper.

Before I can pull him back toward me, he heads in the opposite direction. Kissing along my belly and down just above where the thong begins. Running his fingers just under the side of it, I have to remember to thank Amelia for taking me out for my little day spa today and the Brazilian she talked me into. Eric seems to be pleased because once his fingers run over the area he growls again. Without hesitation or asking permission, the sides of the thong are snapped in two and pulled away. Okay, I know they were tiny but damn.

Eric looks at me down below as I look at him. “Oh, God,” he says and without waiting, places soft kisses on my lower lips as he would on my upper. The feeling is incredible and bows my back at the sensation.

He kisses and licks his way all over my girly parts. When I feel my inner muscles start to throb, I’m about to beg him to finish me. He doesn’t need any coaxing. Two fingers slide into me and curl upwards. It’s like his fingers of g-spot radar. God, he’s good. It only takes several strokes.

“Eric…” I moan out.

“Let go, Baby. Give it to me.” He says with that growl again. He latches on to my bundle of nerves and bites down slightly. That’s all it takes. I am over the edge, screaming his name and begging for more.

I’ve no idea how long I had been writhing. But when I come back to myself, Eric has climbed up my body and is pressing against me, sans clothes. When did he lose the pants, I wonder.

He looks at me with a question in his eyes. I know he is waiting and I nod my approval. Moving slightly, he guides himself into me with his hand. The feeling of his is overwhelming. He fills me such completeness I’m at a loss for words. Sonnets have been written about this feeling. Any words I can come up with would never do it justice.

I open my eyes to see his closed and feel him completely inside me but not moving.

“What…”

“Shhh,” he interrupts me. “Give me a second.” He says.

He opens his eyes and looks down at me. “God, you feel so good. I …” He gasps as I feel an aftershock on my orgasm throb around him. “If I don’t wait…… I’ll go before we ever get started.”

I nod and brush my hands up his and raise my legs to give him more room. Whether it was my hands or my legs rubbing against me, I don’t know. But he lets out another growl and starts to move. The feeling is unbelievable. I close my eyes and try to lose myself in the feel of him.

“No,” he says. “Look at me, Sookie. I want you to look at me.”

I open my eyes and do as he says. Our eyes lock and his thrusts become more intense. Not harder, just more in some way. I answer his thrusts with ones of my own so we are working together to find out release. He does something with his abs that sends a flutter through me and sends me into another orgasm. I buck beneath him as the waves of it fall over me again and again.

I feel his rhythm pick up and before I know it, he is sitting up and is pulling me onto his lap without losing connection. Now that’s some talent. Eric guides my hips as he moves from beneath me. There seems to be no part of me that isn’t touching him. I feel so perfect, so complete.

The position lends itself to hitting parts of me and it isn’t soon before I feel the build in my center once more. This build is different. It’s deeper and more somehow. Almost like a coil winding slowly to it’s max. I know Eric can feel it too because he flutters a little and I can see the tension building in his face.

“God, Sookie, you are…UGH!” He shouts out.

“Eric…UGGGHHH…I….” I answer him.

“MINE…tell me your mine….”He growls at me.

Hell, I would tell him anything, agree to anything at this moment.

“Tell me!” He shouts at me as his thrusts intensify.

“Yours…only…OH GOD…I’m YOURS…ERIIIIICCCC.” I scream out as the coil in me let’s go.

I hear Eric scream out my name but I’m lost in the roar in my ears and the lights flashing in my eyes.

I come back to myself panting with my arms and legs wrapped around me.

Lifting us both, he pulls back the covers and lowers me into bed. Releasing himself from me, I let out a low groan which makes him laugh.

Kissing me softly, he touches the side of my face. “I’ll be right back, Lover.” He says.

He is back a few minutes later with a warm cloth as is cleaning me up.

“mmmm, thank you.” I say without opening my eyes.

I feel him climb in beside me and pulling me close. “Anything for you.” He says.

I wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his chest. Falling into the best and most perfect sleep I’ve had in a long time.

****0*****

I wake the next morning and reach for him. But he isn’t there. Leaning up on the bed, I look around the room. He isn’t in here. Climbing out of the big king size bed, I reach down and take the shirt he was wearing the night before and put it on. He is so much taller than me that the shirt is almost a dress.

Padding out of the bedroom, I walk across the landing, peering into the few rooms before descending the stairs and back toward the garage and the kitchen.

I see that the coffee maker is on a timer and several mugs are to the side. I help myself to one and pour it to the brim. I’m nothing without my coffee in the morning and since I barely got any sleep last night, it is a welcome site.

I smile at the thought of how Eric and I woke each other several more times during the wee hours of the morning for several more rounds of love making. My girly parts are feeling a little stiff this morning but it was worth it.

Just the thought of what he did to me makes them sing out and be ready for more.

I hear the back door open and the patter of feet. “Quinn!” I hear Eric shout. I watch as the big yellow lab bounces into the kitchen. “UGH, dumb dog.” Eric growls. When he sees me in his shirt, his anger at the dog, soon fades. “Hi.” He says and comes up to wrap me in his arms and kisses me.”

I smile back. “Where did you go?” I ask him.

He sighs. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I was trying to get back before you woke up. Quinn started whining and I didn’t want him to wake you.” He says.

“Well, he doesn’t like the house empty,” I say to him. “You know that.”

He sighs. “I know, Sook, but damn, he couldn’t let us sleep another hour,” he kisses me again. “Or do other things.” He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

I swat his arm. “Eric!”

“Oh,” he says with wide eyes. “Last night you were all for me jumping you. This morning you are swatting me. I see how it is.” He smirks.

“Yeah, well, last night I was supposed to be playing the willing little…” He kisses me again to stop the words. When he releases me I look up at him.

“What was that?” He asks.

“I…I forget.” I honestly did.

“Well, it’s nice to know after ten years of marriage, I can still scramble your brain.”

Ten years. Ten years today we’ve been married. I can’t believe it.

When Amelia and I moved in with Pam, she told us all about her brothers, Leif and Eric. Leif was working overseas with her father on a new dig, while Eric was finishing up first year of law school. The first time he came by for dinner, I thought, well, I thought he was a pretty boy. But he will tell anyone and everyone that he knew I would be his and made it his life mission to do so. I didn’t take long and three years later, I became Mrs. Eric Northman.

“Hey, where did you go?” Eric asks me.

“Huh?” I ask.

He smiles. “I asked, when are my parents bringing the kids home?” He asks.

I shake my head to clear it. “Um, they are going to the park. Brody has baseball practice so she is taking him and the twins over there. They should be here by ten. “

Brody, our eight year old, is starting minor leagues this spring and is over the moon about it. Emma and Jack, our five year old twins started t-ball but that is only on Wednesday afternoons so they are just going to play.

“Your brother, Nora and the baby will be here by two.” I say. Leif had married his research assistant six months ago. That is after they had a baby last year. A little different, but hey they were happy. Leif came home and started teaching at LSU once they found out about the baby. Areas like the Sudan and Iran aren’t really the best places to have a pregnant woman. Nora is going to wait another year and then go to work at the Nature Museum.

“Amelia and Pam will be here then too for the cookout.”

He groans. “They’re all coming?” He asks.

I swat him again. “Eric Godric Northman, you know you love it when the family is here.”

He sighs. “I know it just…” He pulls me so close I can feel the heat from his body through his sweats. “Last night was really fun. We haven’t been able to just be together, alone, just the two of us in a long time. I just wanted a little more time together. I’m selfish, baby,” he says with a kiss. “I like you all to myself.”

I kiss him softly. “I know, baby. But the case you and Alcide were working on is over and you will have more time at home with me and the kids. School is out next week and we will have the summer.” I say with a smile.

He kisses me again and touches my belly. “That is until this one comes.” He says with a smile. “When are we telling the family about our newest member?”

I had found out three days ago that we are expecting our fourth. Four kids in ten years. Well, we didn’t want to wait very long after we got married and I did want a large family. Eric wanted several kids too. It was one of the things that we agreed on right from the start of our relationship. Considering I lost my parents when I was little, I didn’t get a chance for many siblings My Gran passed on my freshman year and my grandfather died when I was ten. . My brother, Jason, joined the service when I started college. I was really proud of him and was honored that he wanted to serve our country. He did several tours and on his last he was killed on a transport unit in Iraq. That was a pretty hard time for me. I was a senior in college and if I didn’t have Eric, I don’t know what I would have done. I will be thankful for him every day of my life, just for getting me through that time. He assured me at every turn that I wasn’t alone and that he would stand right beside me. The funeral was hard, but packing up his things and shutting them away was the hardest. I wanted to keep the farmhouse. But I knew that I could never live there alone with all the memories. So with the help of Eric’s parents, they helped me sell the family homestead and take care of my brother’s affairs. Not exactly something a young girl wants to do. But I did it none the less. As tribute to my Brother, our second son, Emmett, was named Jason Emmett. Brody is Eric Brody for Eric. We thought it would be a nice remembrance for him.

So other than a cousin, I barely saw, I had really no one but Eric’s family. Well, after ten years it’s my family too. Godric and Abigail Northman took me in to their lives even before I met Eric. I was special to Pam so I was special to them. Me becoming their daughter in law was just perfect.

“Sookie,” Eric laughs.

I look up at him. “What?” I ask.

“You got lost again. You didn’t answer me. When are we going to tell them?” He asks.

I smile. “Tonight?” I ask him.

He nods and kisses me again. I pull away as he looking into my eyes this time.

“What?”

“Did you like last night?” He asks.

I nod. “It was fun. But I felt funny walking in without you.” I say to him.

He huffs. “I thought I was going to have to fight that guy for you.” He says. “He really wasn’t taking no for an answer.”

I shake my head. “No, but I knew you, Pam and Amelia were there. None of you were going to let him get too close to me.”

“Pam and Amelia had to hold me in my seat when I saw him approach you. I swear I thought I was going to go all cave man.”

I laugh. “That might have been fun.”

“You don’t understand Sookie.” He says with a huff and sits down at our breakfast table. I walk over to him and he pulls me into his lap.

“You looked like an angel. Every guy in the bar turned when you came in. I thought you were going to start a riot.”

I kiss him again. “Well, at least this old lady still has it.”

“You are not old and you are as beautiful today as you were the day I met you. More so, actually.”

I raise an eyebrow, calling him out on his bullshit.

He shakes his head. “I mean it, baby. I love you. But you are, God, you are one MILF.”

I laugh. “MILF? Since when do you know that?”

“OH, you aren’t the only one that’s down with the teenage talk.” He says and pulls me toward him.

I can feel the heat building in me again and I let out a moan. Without wasting and time, Eric picks me up and races back to our room for another round.

Damn, this is turning into a great anniversary. And it all started with a night at Fangtasia.


End file.
